


Untitled (ferris wheel)

by winchestersinthedrift



Series: Het SPN Oneshots [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, a very tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersinthedrift/pseuds/winchestersinthedrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a little surprise for you at the summer fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (ferris wheel)

You feel the ferris wheel slowing down and then shuddering a little as it lurches to a halt and you say _shit_ cause you’re not a huge heights fan and you’ve already got visions of men scrambling up the side of the wheel to belay you down in ropes. The only reason you’re even on the thing in the first place is that the boys are at the fair with you and Dean wanted to go on it, and there are a few things you wouldn’t do for Dean but this isn’t one of them.

Now, though, you’re having second thoughts and clutching nervously at his knee.

‘Shit, and right when we’re at the top, too. I hope it’s nothing serious.’ You peer cautiously over the edge at the ground below. Dean says in a casual drawl,

‘Oh it’s not. Made friends with the guy this morning and slipped him a twenty to stop it.’

You stared at him, not upset, just utterly baffled.

‘Why?’

He’s grinning at you now, sun-bleached hair and a washed-out red tshirt damp around the neckline, more freckled than you’ve seen him in the two years you’ve known him.

‘So we could do this,’ he says, and faster than you can say what he’s on his knees between your legs and his sun-tanned hands are gripping your thighs and jerking you forwards a little so that your ass slips partway off the seat. He shoves them apart, thumbs rubbing over the paler sweat-damp skin of your inner thighs, and he drags his tongue out through his teeth and then he’s licking you, tongue slick-slipping up and down.

‘Dean,’ you gasp, more out of instinct than anything else, ‘people will - someone’ll see -’

He’s shaking his head even before he raises it to look at you.

‘Who’s gonna see? We’re higher than anyone else, babe.’

Even half out of your mind you recognise this is true and anyway you don’t really care cause Dean’s tongue is wringing your whole belly into a deep-aching knot. Just as the sensation starts to sharpen and swell you reach forward and grab his hair, wriggle away from his mouth.

‘How long is this thing stopped for?’ you say, panting shallow. Dean looks up, a little dazed, eyes blown with arousal.

‘Ten,’ he says, ‘ten minutes. Don’t worry, sweetheart, ‘’m sure I can get you there in-’

‘I want to come on your cock,’ you say, voice breaking a little because the muscles of your diaphram have already started to shudder. ‘Hurry, baby, hur-’

He’s already unbuckling his belt as he stands up and then he’s on the bench again and putting his hands on your hips to steady you as you sink down around him, ass snugged up against his tummy and your legs hooked on either side of his.

‘Auuunfff,’ you say, and he groans once, long and low in his throat, when he bottoms out. He keeps his hands on your hips, squeezing and running his fingers down from your waist and over your curves. You’re leaning a little forward, hands braced just above his knees, hair falling into your face and breasts bobbing in your flimsy sundress. When you come your toes curl against the floor and you arch back against him and he rocks his hips up into you two more times and buries a grunt in a hickey on your shoulder.

You sit for a minute, giggling, with him softening inside you and then the wheel lurches into movement again.

‘Oh my god,’ you say, and you can’t stop giggling.

‘You like that?’ Dean says lazily, and it doesn’t deserve an answer so you just keep smiling at him. You’ve got nothing to clean up with so after a second you stand up and just let his cum run down your legs, rubbing it in enough so it doesn’t drip.

‘It’ll look like suntan lotion,’ you say, and wink. Dean sucks his breath in kinda sharp and gives you this _look_ but you’re bumping up to the loading platform and Sam’s waiting with elephant ears and tickets for the beer garden.

Well. Time again later.


End file.
